Any Time Mikey
by Artz001
Summary: My version of what happens after "New Friend, Old Enemy." Raph noticese Mikey sulking after Bradford's defeat, and tries to help his brother feel better. Not RaphXMikey; just brothers.


It wasn't hard for anyone to see that Mikey was upset; it had been a rough night for the youngest of the turtle brothers. After discovering that Chris Bradford, master superstar ninjutsu artist and popular martial art icon, was actually working for shredder was hard on the turtle. Mikey truly thought he could have a friend who was human (besides April of course). Upon arriving home, he shut himself into his room and stared at the computer screen to Chris's facebook page.

While not the first to notice this, Raph was the first yearning to do something about it. His brother had even refused pizza, which worried him greatly. The other two boys were munching away, discussing how to plan for shredder's next attack. While Donnie and Leo were debating with Sensei, Raph took the remainder of the pizza and slipped down the hallway. When he approached Mikey's room, Raph could hear sniffles from inside. He was crying? Bradford was so gonna pay for this...

Hesitating, and swallowing the remainder of his anger, Raph knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" the muffled voice sounded drained and dead; not a good sign for Raph.

"It's Raph. Brought ya some pizza."

"Not hungry dude, but thanks."

Raph hesitated for a moment. "Well, can I come in anyway?"

There was a pause before Raph heard heavy footsteps coming toward the door. He heard the "click" of a lock and the door opened up a bit. The red eyes and dampened orange mask gave away Mikey's crying.

"What'da want Raph?"

Raph swallowed before speaking. "I just wanted to see how'ya doing. You sorta vanished when we got home..."

Mikey suddenly found the ground interesting to him. He began to walk back into his room, leaving the door open. Raph took this as an invitation and stepped in. Upon shutting the door, he turned to see his young brother sitting at the desk staring at the computer screen. Raph couldn't help the bit of temper flare as he saw the webpage. The elder set the pizza box on the desk beside Mikey and leaned against the wall.

"Why are you doing this to yourself Mikey?" There was a hint of exasperation in his voice, but not toward Mikey. "He was a jerk. He don't deserve a friend like you."

Mikey glanced up to Raph, eyes glassy with unshed tears. "What do you mean?"

Raph stared at the ground for a moment before gazing back to his brother.

"If you ever tell the others I'll beat the green off ya," his voice and face suddenly softened as he patted Mikey's shoulder, "but, you're a really great guy Mikey."

Mikey sniffled back a few tears. "Bradford didn't seem to think so."

"Well, he's a raging lunatic who works for Shredder," Raph said with a touch of anger in his voice. "You deserve much, much better friends than him."

Mikey couldn't help but give a small smile. Raph returned the grin.

"So, since when did you become a softie?"

There was almost no time tanken Raph's smile to turn into a glare. "I'm not a softie!"

"Then what's with the whole 'you're a really great guy' thing?" Mikey snickered, displayed a full grin on his face when he saw his brother get more aggravated. Raph calmly walked to the door and locked it.

"So, you think I'm turnin' into a softie, huh?"

Mikey recognized that look. That smirk and stern eyes look. The youngest gulped silently. "Um... Well..."

Mikey didn't even have time to finish his sentence. With a slight roar Raph lunged for his brother. It wasn't even a moment before Raph had Mikey on the bed, his wrists pinned to the wall with one of his sai's. Mikey struggled to get free but it was in vain. He was stuck.

"Uh... Raph?"

"You think I've gone soft."

"N-no! Of course not! And you totally made your point!"

Raph chuckled darkly as he calmly climbed onto the bed and straddled his brother. "Too late little bro! I heard ya say it!"

"Raph... You wouldn't!"

"Oh, but I would."

Before Mikey could protest otherwise, he felt Raph's fingers slowly and lightly scribbling along his sides, sending the younger one into a small fit of giggles.

"hehehehehehe Raph! Hehehehe Stop it!"

"What? Couldn't understand you chuckles."

Mikey giggled and tried to wriggle out from under his brother. "hehehehe stop it! hehehehe Th-that tickles!"

"Does it?" Raph chuckled in mock wonder. "Oh I'm so sorry! I had no idea it tickled you!"

"hehehehe liar! hehehehehehe!"

Raph grinned and began to tickle a little faster, causing Mikey's giggling to pick up and his face began to turn a bit red. "Does this tickle also?"

"hehehahahaheheheheheh y-y-yes! hehehehehahahahaha! C-c'mon Raph! q-q-quit it!"

"But, if I quit now, I'd just be a softie, wouldn't I?"

"hehehehehahahaha N-no! I-I'm s-sorry! hahahahahahaha!"

"Too late for that kid," and with that Raph fully attacked Mikey's sides. The orange banded brother let out a loud shriek before dissolving into squealing laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHA! NONONONONOSTAHP! HAHAHAHA! I-I-ICAN'TTAKEIT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Raph even let out a short laugh and he started tickling Mikey's underarms and neck. Mikey tried thrashing as hard as he could to get his older brother off of him with no such luck. After a few moments he would switch spots, making sure his younger brother wouldn't become used to one particular area he tickled. Mikey was thrashing and laughing as loudly as he could, begging for mercy with every breath he was able to. Raph ceased his tickling suddenly, letting his brother breathe for a moment. But it wasn't seconds later that he started tickling Mikey again, and shreiks filled the room some more.

"A softie huh? A SOFTIE?!" Raph tried to sound serious but the sight of his brother was making it difficult for him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I-I'MSORRY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! PLEASE ST-STAHP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Raph scooted down until he sat upon his brother's lower legs. It was time to go in for the kill. Before Mikey could say another word Raph began lightly tickling just above Mikey's knees, earning shriek after shriek of laughter from the younger turtle.

"ACK! NOTTHERE! EEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mikey laughed even louder when Raph started squeazing his knees. His worst ticklish spot and EVERYONE knew it. Raph simply laughed and started tickling under his knees also. It wasn't until Mikey had tears pouring down his face that Raph finally had pity on his younger sibling. He quickly flipped onto the floor and yanked his sai out of the wall, effectively releasing Mikey's hands. The orange banded brother curled into a defensive ball instantly, rubbing his legs and sides still giggling a bit.

"So... not... fair..." Mikey said through his heavy breathing.

Raph just smirked and handed Mikey a slice of pizza, happy when the younger turtled took a bite from it. Raph just smiled and pulled up the desk chair and grabbed a slice himself.

"It's been a long time since I've done that to you," Raph chuckled.

"Yea. You used to do it a lot when I was upset, or when I insulted you," Mikey smiled at the memories. "Thanks bro."

Raph smiled and gave Mikey's head a gentle pat. "Any time Mikey."


End file.
